


Your Promises, They Look Like Lies

by acindra



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: He had been in love with him as a child, and even more so after puberty smacked him upside the head with its baseball bat and made him a ball of raging hormones.(Jeremy has a list of rules in regards to Michael)





	Your Promises, They Look Like Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon on tumblr for prompting me- "I broke so many of my rules for you." It's probably not quite what you were expecting, but I hope you enjoy it anyways!

Jeremy had made a set of rules when he and Michael had become friends. 

Over the years, things were added and removed from the list, but at the core it remained the same.

The main rule- the most important thing- was ‘Do not fall in love with Michael’.

As a kid he had watched a lot of romance movies and tv shows with his mother and he realized he was very similar to the best friend character in most of them. He knew in the movies the girl would usually end up with the best friend, but he also knew that he was phenomenally unlucky when it came to things like this. He didn’t want to be That Guy pining after his best friend.

So, as a child, he decided to never fall in love with whoever would be his best friend.

When he obtained said friendship, he was even more convinced that it was imperative that he not fall in love with Michael because he didn’t want to ruin what he already had.

Unfortunately it was easier said than done; Michael was amazing. If Jeremy was asked what made Michael so amazing, Jeremy could, and probably would, go on a three hour rant ranging from his glowing personality to how he was an attentive friend and beyond.

And it didn’t matter that Michael was a boy. Even if Jeremy wasn’t ninety five percent certain he was bisexual, Michael would have passed the test of Jeremy’s attraction with flying colors either way.

His current list of rules was pretty short but important:

DO NOT fall in love with Michael Mell  
Do not touch him unnecessarily  
Do not let him know about the mixtape  
Do not torture yourself with your feelings  
Do not tell him

But it wasn’t until he was here, staring at Michael who was flushed from chasing after him and clutching at his arm, that he realized all of his rules had come crashing down about his ears- and all in one wonderful, horrible day.

Of course, he was already in love with Michael. He knew this, though he wasn’t willing to admit it aloud. He had been in love with him as a child, and even more so after puberty smacked him upside the head with its baseball bat and made him a ball of raging hormones.

On this fateful Saturday, Jeremy was over at Michael’s house.

They had been playing Apocalypse of the Damned but, after getting their shit kicked in for the umpteenth time, had given up and instead curled up on Michael’s bed to watch a shitty horror movie.

Michael had been slowly sliding down the wall for the past half hour, drowsy.

Eventually he gave up the ghost and laid down with his head in Jeremy’s lap. He shifted a few times before settling.

“You comfortable?” Jeremy teased.

“As a matter of fact, I am.” Michael stuck his tongue out at him.

Jeremy rolled his eyes but didn’t comment further.

After a while Michael’s breathing evened out and it seemed he was asleep.

Jeremy kept watching the movie but in the back of his mind was the growing temptation to stroke Michael’s hair.

It wouldn’t hurt to touch him, the little voice in the back of his head whispered, Michael would never know.

He fought with himself internally.

It was rare that he was presented with such an opportunity, but it would break one of his rules.

It’s a stupid rule, the little voice whispered, what’s the harm in touching his hair?

That little voice won.

Hesitantly, Jeremy carded his fingers through Michael’s hair.

It was softer than he had imagined, though his imagination had him touching it in the middle of kissing instead of the more innocent situation he had been gifted in real life.

Though, now that he was thinking about kissing Michael, his imagined kissing scenario updated its details.

He looked down at Michael’s lips and wondered if they were also as soft as he imagined. They had to be at least as soft as his eyes. His warm brown eyes… that were looking right at Jeremy.

Jeremy startled and immediately removed his hand from Michael’s hair. “I- uh- Sorry- I” He stammered, unnerved. He could feel his face turning red.

“No, don’t stop. It felt nice.” Michael told him, smiling.

“O-oh.” Jeremy didn’t stop blushing as his hand returned to stroking Michael’s hair.

Michael’s eyes fluttered shut again and he sighed contentedly.

Later when Michael had woken up again, Jeremy had wandered into the kitchen for snacks. Upon returning to Michael’s basement bedroom, he was confronted by a horrifying sight- Michael was holding the unfinished mix tape CD he had been working on for the past couple of months since he had gotten rid of his squip.

Ever since Michael had fallen in love with ninety’s culture, Jeremy had been making mixtapes to express his feelings towards Michael. Not that anybody knew about them, of course.

This particular CD was basically a love letter. And it had ‘for Michael’ written on it.

“Dude, this CD is jammin’!” Michael exclaimed as Jeremy walked up to him, trying to keep his cool. “Did you make this?”

“Y-yeah. Um. It’s not what you think?” He tried, reaching for the CD case.

Michael was scanning over the song list still and pulled it away. “Hey. Is this-”

Jeremy winced and waited for him to say ‘a love letter.”

“- an apology?”

A wave of relief rushed through him. “Uh. Wh- yes?”

“Why didn’t you give it to me?” Michael asked, curious.

“W-well. It never really seemed like the right time. And it’s not finished.” He half-lied.

Michael put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s perfect.” He told him, earnestly. He pulled Jeremy in for a hug.

Jeremy allowed himself to enjoy the hug, breathing in the smell of Michael’s strawberry shampoo.

Michael pulled away and Jeremy reluctantly let go. “I’m going to download this onto my phone!”

“Ah. Ok. You do that.”

Later, they had moved to the nearby playground to get some fresh air. 

“I can’t believe I was afraid of these things when we were kids.” Jeremy reminisced, perched on the top of the monkey bars dome.

“To be fair, you were a lot shorter.” Michael reminded him, climbing onto the roof of the playset. 

“Your face is a lot shorter.” Jeremy grumbled.

“Hey, at least you’re a giant now. You can hide all of your secrets in the clouds!”

“Yeah…” Jeremy shivered as the wind blew through them.

“You ok over there?”

Jeremy shrugged. “Just cold.”

A few seconds later, Michael’s hoodie, balled up, smacked Jeremy right in the face.

“What was that for?” He shrieked a little.

“Put it on, dumbass.”

“Oh. Thanks, dude.” Jeremy pulled it on and felt swamped in cloth but a whole lot warmer. He wagered a good amount of the warmth he felt was probably not from the actual temperature of the hoodie. It took everything he had not to snuggle into it.

Eventually, the sun set.

“I gotta go home.” Jeremy called up to Michael, sliding down from the monkey bars.

“Alright. Return my hoodie tomorrow. I’ll see you later.”

“Ok. I love you.” Jeremy froze. 

“Wait what?” Michael peered over the edge of the roof in confusion.

“Uh. I mean. I. um.” Jeremy fled.

“JEREMY!” Michael called after him, but he was already booking it across the neighborhood.

Jeremy had almost made it home when Michael caught up to him, grabbing his arm and half tackling him to get him to stop.

They both were breathing heavily and flushed from the chase.

“Did- did you mean it?” Michael panted.

“Did I mean what?”

“Do not play games with me.”

Jeremy closed his eyes. He had already broken all of his rules in the last twelve hours.

What do you have to lose? The little voice in his head asked.

“Yes. Ok? Yes, I meant it.”

“Good.” Michael said decisively. 

“Go-?” Jeremy opened his eyes to be confronted with Michael’s face too close to his and his lips on his. “Mph.” He said succinctly.

It turned out that Michael’s lips were as soft as he had thought, if a little chapped from the wind.

Michael pulled away. “Sorry- was that ok? I got excited and-”

“It’s more than ok!” Jeremy grinned at him. He felt happiness bubbling up inside of him and laughed a little. “Did you know? I broke all of my rules for you, today.”

“Rules?” Michael asked.

Jeremy nodded. “Every single one of them.”

“Wait are you talking about that list that starts with ‘DO NOT fall in love with Michael Mell?’”

Jeremy gaped at him. “How did you find that?”

“Jeremy, it’s on your desktop. You didn’t even label it as porn or something. I thought it was a joke.”

Jeremy grumbled. “No, not a joke.”

“I should have asked you about it. We could have done this a lot sooner.”

“This?” Jeremy asked, leaning in closer.

“This.” Michael said decidedly, closing the gap between them.

Turned out he lucked out and got the ‘girl’ anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please check out the other 30 BMC fics I've written! 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr ([ acindra ](http://acindra.tumblr.com))- I also made a crocheted doll of [ Michael! ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/161391774925)
> 
> [ Bonus George Salazar and Michael!Doll pic ](https://twitter.com/georgesalazar/status/880209460962185216)


End file.
